ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Romanov
|image = AnastasiaWiki.JPG |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Anna Kendrick |Created By= Aech |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 999 |Species= Fae |Position= Princess of Court of Hearts |affiliation = Allutheria|species = Fae}}Anastasia is the youngest child and last surviving heir (does not count her creations: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather) of Kerena Romanov, the Queen of Hearts. Despite her mother's eccentric - and occasionally vicious - temperament, Anastasia's childhood was nothing short of pleasant. She had a gaggle of older siblings who helped to keep the littlest Princess entertained for the most part. There was never a question as to which among them was her favorite, much to her mother's silent chagrin. Rather than bonding more closely with one of her true siblings, Anastasia latched onto her half-brother, Hercules. The fondness was a two-way street, and the pair were often seen together in the gardens, with the older boy keeping careful watch over his carefree little sister. Eventually, the Queen reached a point where she could no longer stand to see the proof of her husband's unfaithfulness walking around the palace, and Anastasia lost her best friend. Hercules remained on the palace grounds, stuck in a deep slumber, for a time. Anastasia visited his room often, confiding in the unconscious young man the things she might have told him were he still awake to listen. Even that was not meant to last, however, and one day when she went to have her one-sided conversation, the Princess found that her half-brother had been removed. The years following were a significantly darker time for the Princess, though she did well to maintain a chipper outlook on life. Between her bubbly nature and her ability to strike up pleasant conversation with anyone she came across, she was well-liked and made friends with servants and guests of the court alike. Even her personality couldn't save her from the disaster that was to come, however. When Rasputin made his move against the Court of Hearts, Anastasia was powerless to even try to stop him. She watched as all of her siblings were drained of their power - their very essence - and killed by the monster who called himself a man and a friend of the Court up until that point. Her powers were stripped from her, too, but by some miracle, they were locked away into the necklace hanging around her neck. Without her powers intact or her memories, she was shoved through a portal out of Allutheria in a last ditch effort to keep Rasputin from killing all of the Queen's children. She woke up in the Hyadies Mountains of Ga'leah with half of a guard sprawled out on the ground beside her. A kind innkeeper and his wife took her in and put her to work as a means to pay for her stay until she could regain some idea of who she was. After only a few months, Anastasia - currently going by the name Primrose (a nickname that, unbeknownst to her, the Queen used to call her) - was forced to leave the inn with her foster parents thanks to an attack from the Blight. Both the innkeeper and his wife lost their lives on the journey out of the mountains. Although she is not quite an adult according to Fae society, she has been forced to grow up quickly in the months since arriving from Allutheria. Swordplay is something she'll likely never master, but luck seems to be on her side in regards to staying alive whenever confronted with the Blight.